


the rules of night wandering

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rose Lalonde has intimacy issues that her lovers cope with pretty darn well, kids and fun, kids ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley are woken by John Egbert and Dave Strider returning home from their date night, and they decide to join them downstairs on the couch to end "date night" properly.</p><p>"Rose woke up with her nose buried in Jade’s cleavage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rules of night wandering

Rose woke up with her nose buried in Jade’s cleavage.

Strictly speaking, she woke with her face pressed to Jade’s chest; her nose was nestled atop the rise of her left breast. Half-conscious as she was, Rose fancied she could feel Jade’s heartbeat on the tip of her nose. She blinked and took a deep breath. Jade was too deeply asleep to be roused by Rose slowly sitting up.

A less dignified sleeper Rose was certain she’d never find. In the warmth of the summer, Jade was absurdly prone to stripping down to her skin at the first opportunity, and she never went to bed wearing more than her glasses. Rose had set those aside when she crept into Jade’s bed. Now, close to half past midnight, Jade wore nothing but the top sheet Rose had pulled over the both of them. Her fluffy white ears twitched in time with Rose’s exhales, and she shifted in her sleep to push the sheet away. Rose smiled and leaned down to kiss Jade’s lips lightly.

None of them closed their doors at night, and Jade’s door was open perpetually. Very faintly, Rose could hear sound coming from downstairs. She strained to decipher what she heard but understood nothing. Sighing, she relaxed to consider her options. As she was wont to do during thought, she let her hand wander to the nearest person. Rose petted Jade’s hip, thinking vague and sleepy thoughts. Jade snuffled when Rose’s hand drifted toward her stomach; one foot kicked slightly. The sound and motion were familiar enough that Rose did not jump, but she went still when she noticed. She smiled and began to scratch Jade’s stomach gently and with purpose.

Jade let out a small bark upon waking. She peered about with squinted eyes, sniffing as she groped around the nightstand beside the bed for her glasses.

“Rose?” she said. “What’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?” She started to sit up when she found her glasses, but Rose pushed her back down to the bed with a firm kiss. She blinked when Rose relented and drew back, and again when Rose set her glasses on her nose.

“I’m fine,” Rose replied. She smiled and ran her thumb along Jade’s lips. “Thank you, by the way.”

Jade grinned and wrapped her arms around Rose’s waist. “You’re welcome!” She slid her hands down far enough to pinch Rose’s rear and giggled when she jumped. “Do you wanna make completely sure that you don’t have any more nightmares tonight?”

“Without a doubt,” Rose murmured. She came close and nipped Jade’s lower lip. “Before we do, though, could you do me a favor?”

Jade’s ears perked up and her grin grew wider. “Can I tickle you some more?”

Rose paused. “That’s not what I meant.”

Jade pouted. “But tickling you is so fun! And it gets you distracted from everything that’s not me! Like when the guys turn the TV on just for noise!” She blinked, ears twitching back and forth. “They got back from their date and they put on cartoons?”

“ _That’s_ what’s on right now?” Rose asked. “I would have thought they’d put on _Con Air_ or something else we’ve seen a thousand times before, but I suppose Dave rightfully informed John that the only person capable of maintaining arousal in the face of Nic Cage’s mullet is John himself. Tell me, what did they pick in their compromise?”

The pout faded for a withering stare. “Rose, if all you woke me up for was to use me to check on what the guys are watching while John goes down on Dave, I’m going to go back to sleep and not help you with your boy-slash boner.”

Rose smirked and ran her hand from Jade’s lips to her breast. Teasing Jade’s nipple with the tips of her fingers, she said, “That’s not at all what I was thinking.”

Jade turned up her nose and looked away. “Nope, I don’t believe you. I’m going back to sleep. Good night!”

Rose laughed and gave Jade’s hardened nipple a tiny pinch. “You can try to tell me that when you’re _not_ already revving up. And can you really tell me that you’re not interested in what our dear boys are up to?”

For a moment longer, Jade refused to meet her eyes. The moment passed when her ears whipped about to face the door. Her eyes grew bright as she listened closely, and she held back giggles. “Oh wow! John’s doing _something_ right—I can actually hear Dave a little bit!” She grinned even wider than before. “Do you wanna go see what they’re doing?”

Rose smiled fondly and kissed Jade again. “Have I mentioned how much I love your ability to guess my plans before I tell you them?”

“Yeah, but it never gets old!” She sat up and slipped off the bed. She held her hands out to Rose and pulled her to her feet. As Rose took the top sheet from the bed and draped it modestly over her shoulders, Jade, entirely naked, padded to the door. She held up her hand when Rose came near, her ears tipped forward. She pressed a hand over Rose’s mouth without looking at her, leaning out the door to follow her ears. Her grin bordered on devilish when she looked at Rose and nodded to the hall.

Their house was a large one, with high ceilings and more than enough rooms for them. The living room was something of a masterpiece: it was wide and open, with personal touches strewn here and there. A massive couch was set before an equally large TV, the stand of which was overflowing with DVDs. The room was dark but for the glow of the TV. Standing on the landing that overlooked the living room, Rose and Jade peered down through the dim light.

Usually, the top of Dave’s head was just visible over the back of the couch, but the angle they had let them see everything. John kneeled on a cushion on the floor, head in Dave’s lap. He cast shadows dark enough to obscure his face, but the way Dave’s hand had closed in his hair was telling enough. The groan he let out, louder than the ambient noise of the TV, was even more revealing, and John lifted his head up and away at the sound. Dave’s hips twitched in trying to follow him; Dave drew a sharp breath.

“Egbert, _fuck_ ,” he said. “Warn a guy before you stop giving him head.”

John laughed and settled against the couch, hand replacing his mouth. He stroked up and down the length of Dave’s cock, taking care to rub tiny circles against the head with his thumb. He said, “I have to stop sometime, man!”

“Hey, fuck that,” Dave shot back. “Whoever told you that you have to ever stop giving me head that good is the dumbest asshole on the planet.”

“You know I wouldn’t stop if I didn’t have to!” He grinned, rising to his feet. The tallest among them by far, he had to bend almost double to give Dave a hard kiss.

“Yeah?” Dave said once John drew back. “Why would you _have_ to stop?”

Again, John laughed. “To do something better!” He reached into the shadows of the couch, bringing back two things. The first was a condom; he took it carefully from its foil and rolled it down and over Dave’s cock. The second was a bottle of lube, and he opened the cap with a practiced flick of his thumb. Dave snorted a laugh at the eyebrow waggle John gave him, but held out his hand. He reached between John’s legs when his fingers were coated thick, pressing them up into his ass. John yelped.

“Dude, at least wait until it warms up a little!”

“Payback for not warning me,” Dave said. He tipped his head forward to kiss John’s shoulder and gently moved his fingers. John crooned low notes in rhythm with the movement of Dave’s fingers, but he did not let it go on too long. When his hand was pushed away, Dave shifted his hips down lower. John moved onto the couch and straddled him, laying kisses against his brow. Dave went utterly still when John held his cock steady and groaned loudly as he sank down upon him.

“Yeah,” he murmured, “okay. This is better.”

John sighed out a laugh and put his hands on the back of the couch, either side of Dave’s head. “Told you.” He brought his head down as Dave lifted his chin. They kissed, mouths open, and John pressed his hips flush to Dave’s. When hands touched his, though, John opened his eyes and looked over Dave’s head. His face lit up at the sight of Jade and Rose standing behind the couch.

“Oh!” he said, taking his mouth from Dave’s. “Hi, ladies!”

Rose lifted his hand from the couch and kissed his palm. “Gentlemen.”

Jade vaulted over the back of the couch, landing heavily before kissing Dave’s neck. “How was your date, guys?”

“Goin’ great until you broads interrupted,” Dave grunted.

Rose laughed as she came round the couch and sat on Dave’s other side. “I don’t hear John complaining about your erection faltering.”

John hummed thoughtfully and rocked up and down on Dave’s cock. “Nope, he seems just fine! Still hard as a rock!”

“Egbert, don’t give them fucking ammo,” Dave said between grit teeth.

Rose let the sheet slip from her shoulders as she leaned against Dave. She put a hand to his chest, playing with his nipples as she had played with Jade’s before. “Tell us you want us gone and we’ll disappear like ghosts.” She brought her hand to Dave’s chin and turned him to her. The flush that had touched his flesh, from high on his cheeks to the top of his chest, was not quite the same shade as his eyes, but Rose savored it nonetheless. He met her gaze; her smile widened. “Well? Should we leave?”

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and threaded his fingers in her hair. “Smartass,” he muttered, and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Yay!” Jade cried, throwing her arms around John’s neck. “I love the ends of dates!”

John laughed as she giggled and pressed kiss after kiss to his cheek. When Dave thrust up hard, though, his eyes slid shut and a moan floated from his mouth. He pressed down to meet Dave’s next thrust. “Ah— _Dave_. God, I love you.” He groaned when a hand wrapped around his cock, opening his eyes to find Jade’s fingers on him. She began to stroke him slowly, out of time with Dave’s thrusts. He smiled adoringly at her and reached out with one hand to pet her breasts.

“Fuckin’ hell, Jade,” Dave groaned. “You’re makin’ me jealous of Egbert and I’ve got my dick in his ass.”

“Eloquently put, Strider,” Rose said. “Who wouldn’t be jealous of John at the moment?”

Jade’s giggles returned, but her voice was low and soft when she spoke. “Guys, I think Rose feels left out.”

John swung his head about, brows rising high over his fogged-up glasses. With earnest concern in his voice, he said, “Aw, Rosie, I’m sorry!” He went still for a moment, looking to Jade. She grinned and nodded, bouncing off the couch. Ignoring Rose’s sputtered protests, she kneeled down behind her and pulled the sheet from her shoulders.

“We’re gonna make Dave jealous of _you_ now!” John said brightly.

Dave snorted. He took John’s hips in hand and rocked up into him. “I’m over being jealous, man.”

John smirked and kissed him hard, sucking at his lip before pulling away. “You might wanna rethink that, buddy, ‘cause I think Jade’s got a good idea.”

Rose blinked, turning to look over her shoulder. “Wait, what—” She gasped, high pitched and breaking to a squeak, when Jade leaned in, bit down on her shoulder, and cupped her breasts.

“Surprise!” John laughed. “Jade would say it but she’s got a mouth full of you!”

Dave groaned, head falling back. “Oh my _fuck_ , did you seriously just _prank_ her?”

“That was a great prank, shut up! Rose liked it, right?”

Rose would have replied, but Jade took that moment to pinch her nipples and roll them between her fingers. Her words died in her throat, her head tipping forward as she swallowed her noise. When John slipped his hand between her legs and pressed up, however, she flinched and went stone still. It was Jade who reacted first, stopping instantly; John and Dave froze next.

“Sorry,” John murmured, drawing back his hand. “Too fast.”

Very slowly, Rose drew in a breath. Even more slowly, she stretched out her hand to put her fingers to John’s knee.

“Lalonde,” Dave said. “Lalonde, listen. You don’t have to look up or anything, but listen. I’m gonna tell you something important. Listening?”

She nodded.

“Egbert’s a dick.”

“Hey!”

“Shut it, you are. So here’s what we’re gonna do. _He_ just keeps his ass right where it is. He doesn’t get to touch you.”

“Oh, _dude_ , fuck that!”

“I said shut it. Pranks don’t happen to her during sex, not fast ones, and you know that. Payback.”

John stuck out his tongue. Dave tweaked his nipple hard enough to make him yelp.

“So that leaves me and Harley touching you right now. Nice and slow.” He looked at Jade with a raised brow. “Right?”

Jade nodded and wrapped her arms around Rose in a proper hug. “Right.”

“So what does that leave for you, Strider?” Rose whispered.

He shrugged. “Maybe some kissing. Mostly I’m just gonna watch you.”

She chuckled weakly. “I’m not exactly an exhibitionist, Dave.”

“I know you’re not,” he replied. “I just wanna look at you, Rose.” He smirked. “You’re hot when Jade fucks you.”

John grinned. “You totally are, Rosie. We are so fucking lucky. The luckiest! Who else gets to see Rose Lalonde being so sexy?” He looked at Dave with a small frown. “I really don’t get to touch her?”

Dave snickered. He nodded to Jade, taking a deep breath when she cupped Rose’s breasts slowly. He watched Rose’s face even though she did not look up. He watched as she bit her lip at Jade squeezing her breasts. Still keeping his eyes on her face, he grunted and pushed up into John.

“Know what we’re gonna do later?” he asked.

Rose could not answer, but her sigh broke upward for a question.

“I’m not gonna let Egbert come,” he said, rolling his hips.

“Holy shit, _rude_!” John groaned.

“Hey, are you complaining about me making sure you can fuck her later? I know you’re the fucking cunnilingus avenger, but we all know you’re pretty good with your dick, too.” He thrust into John with quick, hard pumps, smiling at the way he moaned. His gaze had never left Rose’s face, and he said, “That’ll be good, right? You’ll like that?”

Rose’s breath hitched as Jade lapped at the back of her neck. She opened her eyes, lifted her head, and said, “No.”

“What the hell’s wrong with my plan?” Dave said, frowning. “It’s a great plan.”

Rose smiled and caught Jade’s hands in hers. She pulled them away and moved off the couch. Before Jade’s ears could droop, she pointed to the space next to Dave and said, “Sit.” Patiently, she pulled Jade’s legs out from the crossed position she naturally put them in. When they were spread for her, she kneeled down between them and put her head on Jade’s thigh.

“I disapprove because your plan doesn’t allow me to use _my_ tongue very much,” she said. She kissed a freckle on Jade’s thigh and tapped it with her tongue. “And I would like to use it.” She looked up at Jade not with a smirk, but with a small smile. “If that’s okay.”

The smile on Jade’s face was massive; she sat up enough to run her thumb over Rose’s lips. “That is totally, totally okay with me.” She gave her a wink and nodded to Dave and John. “And I’m pretty sure they’re okay with it, too.”

“A-okay,” John said with a grin.

Dave’s smirk returned full force. “Get your lady love on, Lalonde.”

Rose chuckled and brought her hands in. One hand she used to spread Jade’s legs wider; the other she set to work. Jade was more than wet enough to let Rose’s fingers slip easily inside of her, but Rose only pressed in one. She looked up at Dave a moment before turning back to Jade. As she leaned in to run her tongue over Jade’s clit, she heard Dave hiss, “ _Rose_.” A moment later, John and Jade moaned in unison, John from Dave slamming his hips up and Jade from Rose thrusting her finger in slow and deep. Jade did not have to wait long for Rose to add another finger and laughed breathily at the feeling.

“Oh man,” she moaned. “John, I think— _nngh_ —oh, I think you’ve got competition for who can do this best.”

Dave grunted as he pulled John flush against him and rocked them up and down. “What, I don’t even qualify?”

Jade whined, ears flattening back, as Rose rolled her tongue around her clit. “Nuh-uh. Too much—fuck, _Rose_ —talking.” Rose curled her fingers inside her, and her toes did the same. Her legs shook visibly when Rose’s thrusts grew short and fast.

“Trying to go faster than me, Lalonde?” Dave said. “Not gonna happen. Can’t outpace me, no way—”

John cut him off with a hard kiss. He pushed down on Dave, pinning him to the couch. Grinding against him, he moaned, “Shut up. No more talking.”

“Thought you liked my dirty talk,” Dave said through grit teeth.

“We love it,” John said, smiling broadly. “It’s great.” He lifted himself and came back down hard.

Dave groaned, eyes closing tight. “Wait, shit, wait.”

“But you can’t come when you’re talking, so shut up for a minute.” He rose up and came down again, grinding against Dave hard. “I want you to come, Dave.”

Dave let out a shuddering breath, head falling forward. “God, John, don’t say that now, lemme—”

John put one hand on the back of the couch, laying the fingers of the other over Dave’s lips. He rocked himself up and down on Dave’s cock, slow and deep. “I want you to come.”

Jade, whimpering and panting and shaking with how Rose lapped at her wetness, put her head on Dave’s shoulder. Her glasses bumped against him, fogged up so much she could not see through them. She nuzzled against him, gasping tiny moans when Rose thrust her fingers in. Caught in those moans were all their names, heated adoration and supplication. She bit down on his shoulder as her whimpering grew higher, holding on to him with her teeth, one hand buried in Rose’s hair and the other dug into John’s thigh. Her eyes closed tight as her whole body tensed.

Dave pressed his mouth to her hair and whispered, “ _Jade_.”

When Jade came, it was with a moan that rose high and cracked sharp. She clung to them, shaking and moving back against Rose’s lavishing tongue. Her breath shuddered from her and washed over Dave’s skin in bursts of heady, giddy pants. She came down slowly from it, letting go of Dave’s shoulder to smile dreamily. She hardly reacted when Rose drew out her fingers, only opening her eyes when Rose stood up and sank down into her lap. Giggling, she tipped back her head and let Rose pepper her throat with wet kisses.

Dave stared at them, eyes wide and mouth open. His breath dashed out of him in time with John’s moving atop him. He stared, and Rose looked back at him with her mouth on Jade’s neck.

“Shit,” he groaned. “Oh, _Jesus_ , yes yes _yes_ —” He grabbed John’s hips and pulled him down as deep as he could. He jerked against him, moaning loud and deep as he came. John stayed with him, humming gentle and sweet to him until he went still. Dave caught his breath with his forehead against John’s chest and his fingernails deep in his hips.

“Holy fuck,” Dave sighed.

John laughed and brought Dave’s head back for a kiss. When he drew back, he said, “Time for me to get off, man.”

“Excellent use of double entendre,” Rose chuckled.

“Hey, you know what I mean!” He kissed Dave again, reaching down between them to hold Dave’s cock steady as he lifted himself up. Dave grunted once when John rose off entirely, but settled back without protest. He snickered when John carefully peeled the condom off him and dropped it into the wastebasket tucked beneath the coffee table behind him. Bringing one hand up behind his head and laying the other over Jade’s shoulders, he watched John move to stand before Rose and Jade.

John smiled at Rose and bowed with one arm behind his back; the hand of the other he offered to her. “May I?”

Rose gave him her hand. Only when he had pressed a kiss to her waiting palm did she reply, and she said, “You may.”

His smile instantly became a grin, and he stepped in to gather her up in his arms. He lifted her entirely from Jade’s lap, bringing her up to kiss her deeply. She held his face in her hands and returned the kiss hard enough for him to laugh into her mouth as his knees wobbled.

Jade, crawling into Dave’s lap, gave them a cheer. “Go old-fashioned romance! You guys are such cute dorks.”

“Well excuse me for being passionate!” John shot back with a laugh. “You’re just jealous of Rosie right now!”

“Damn right we are,” Dave said. “Now lay her down and treat her right.”

John stuck out his tongue. “I was getting to that.” Kissing Rose again, he set her down on Dave’s other side. He fetched a pillow for her head; she reached to the table for another condom. When he held out his hand for it, she shook her head. She kept him where he stood for a moment, fingertips on his stomach. She ran her fingers over the coarse hairs on his belly, trailing lower and lower with aching slowness. Holding his hips still with one hand, she cradled his cock in the other. She kissed its head very gently three times and looked up at him with her lips still on him.

John swallowed hard. “Ready?”

Rose nodded and drew back. With a hand as practiced as his, she took the condom from its foil and rolled it over his cock. She settled on her back, head on the pillow set by Dave’s leg, as John moved to kneel between her legs. He put one hand down above her shoulder. For a heartbeat, her hands clenched tight in the fabric of the couch.

“You’re okay,” John murmured. He kissed her, setting his free hand on her chest. his palm covered her breast entirely and his fingers came to rest where he could feel her pulse. He looked at his hand, taking in the way her paleness showed in between his dusky fingers. Slowly, her heart calmed. She smiled with the same tiny anxiousness as she always did, brought his hand up to kiss his fingers, and let him go. He reached down between her legs, feeling the wetness smeared on her thighs. Humming another gentle tune, he slipped one finger inside her.

Rose stifled her moan, biting down on her lip. She let out a hard breath through her nose as he circled his finger inside her, simply feeling her. When he pulled out, she took in another breath and opened her legs wider. As she exhaled, he put two fingers in. She moaned, high and shaking.

Jade moved in Dave’s lap then, touching her lips to Rose’s hair and humming a tune to complement John’s. She continued as John circled his fingers again, and kept on humming when John pulled out. He stroked himself with his wet fingers, sighing softly. He moved closer to Rose and positioned his cock with all the care in the world. Rose nodded; he pushed in.

Rose’s breath hitched when John’s hips came flush against hers. He held still, breathing slow and deep and looking right at her. Her eyes were half-closed, but she soon looked up to find his gaze on her. A blush filled her face and spread to the tip of her ears and the top of her chest. John chuckled very kindly, very quietly, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “You know that you are just the sexiest and cutest lady when you blush like that, right?”

“True that,” Dave said.

“Oh, absolutely,” Jade added.

Rose smiled. “You’re all such terrible dorks.”

“Your dorks,” John murmured, and he started to rock in and out. He went slowly, letting her shift her legs around him. He petted her thighs, keeping his nails from her skin. He paused when he spotted Jade reaching down to Rose’s chest. She flinched at the touch of Jade’s fingers to one nipple, but nodded slightly. She did look up when a hand came to rest on her cheek, lifting a brow at Dave.

“Are you really so jealous of me right now that you’re trying to distract me?” she asked.

He smiled. “I just like touching you when you’re happy.”

“And I’m _pretty_ sure you’re happy right now,” John chuckled. He bent down to kiss her, thrusting as he did. Still moving, he lifted his head enough to say, “Right?”

“Yes,” Rose whispered against his lips. She put her hands on his sides, fingers holding tight between his ribs. “Yes, yes, I— _aah_ —I am.” She shivered hard as she stretched out one leg and pressed her toes to the back of John’s knee.

He yelped, pushing in deep to keep away from her foot. At the shuddering gasp she let out, he laughed. “Rosie, your toes are so cold!”

“John, Jesus _wept_.” She clutched at his back, leaning up to press her head to his chest. He cradled her head in one hand, propping himself up on one elbow. When he thrust again, he went as deep as he could. She gasped with every thrust, breath burning against John’s chest. He angled his hips, slowing his thrusts to grind against her. She whimpered, raking her nails down his back. A confused murmur of sound left her when Dave reached down and caught one of her hands. He laced their fingers together in time with Jade pressing her lips to Rose’s shoulder. All at once, John began to thrust again, hard and fast and deep. Weak cries came from her with each thrust; her eyes fell closed. She nuzzled against John’s chest, and he sighed at the way her lips moved gently against his skin.

“What’re you saying, Rosie?” he whispered to her. “You can say it, you can— _nnmph_ , God _yes_ —oh, Rose, we love you so much.”

She grit her teeth and moaned through them. She tried to swallow and failed. In the faintest voice, she said, “ _Please_.”

John smiled, kissed her damp brow, and said, “Of course.” He set her down gently and reached between them. Quickening his thrusts, gasping at how her body tightened around him, he rubbed at her clit. She panted for him, for Dave and Jade, and John groaned. Through his teeth, he grunted, “Fuck, fuck, Rose— _aah_! I’m gonna—yes, _yes_!”

In the heartbeat before he pushed in deep and began to shake, Rose came. She gasped, high and breaking, eyes closing tight. They held on to each other, whimpering and moaning. John calmed first, chest heaving with his hard breathing. Rose lay beneath him, body trembling. When Rose started to laugh softly, the others looked up in surprise. She took her hand from John’s back to drape her arm over her eyes.

“My God,” she murmured. She laughed again, rubbing at her eyes. Abruptly, she reached up, grabbed hold of the back of John’s head, and pulled him down for a kiss. He laughed into her mouth; she giggled in return when they pulled apart. Jade leaned in to kiss the top of each of their heads as Dave chuckled and stroked Rose’s cheek.

“Did he make you _see_ God, Lalonde?” he asked.

She laughed. “I saw _three_ gods, thank you.” She kissed John again. “Thank you.”

He tapped a kiss to her nose, grinning. “You’re welcome.” A grunt left him as he shifted his hips. “Okay, ready?”

She nodded, sighing when he pulled out. He threw away the condom and came back immediately to cuddle her. Jade huffed and pouted.

“Okay, definitely not fair!” she said. “I want cuddles, too!”

“Then get us in a bed big enough for it,” Dave drawled.

Jade grinned, eyes taking on a green glow. “Deal!” With a faint pop, they reappeared on Jade’s bed, the biggest in the house. And in a few seconds, Rose found herself at the center of a pile. John was beneath her, her head pillowed on his chest; Dave was against her side, arm tucked under her with his fingers against John’s hip; and Jade was draped over all of them, head on Dave’s chest, hips over Rose’s, and her legs stretched over John’s.

“Good date night?” Rose asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Dave murmured.

“Great date night,” John replied.

“Totally happy I agreed to help you with your boy-slash boner,” Jade hummed. “But when we take our showers tomorrow morning, I go first and John comes in with me.”

“Deal,” John said, the word stretching out with his yawn.

Rose chuckled. “Excellent.” A pause of silence. Quietly, she said, “I love all of you.”

Dave, Jade, and John replied, nearly in unison, “Love you, too.”

Rose smiled and closed her eyes. They all slept without dreaming.


End file.
